


Jealous

by JD543



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Parody, Steve from IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD543/pseuds/JD543
Summary: In which Abigail is a Physco Bunny Boiler who doesn't ship Flac.





	1. Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun, nothing serious. I actually wrote this before Jac and Abi had met, so it is it a bit different to the show and Flabi are still together. Abigail is very OOC.

Abigail was sat on her puffy green sofa, cat in tow, the sofa had been a bargain at £25.90 from a quaint little store in Bangladesh, due to the fact that Abigail had been single just about all her life, she had had plenty of free time to travel. Abigail had run her pale hands over one of the newly brought lilac pillows, the pillow reminded her of Fletch. This was mainly because Abigail had seen on one of Evie (Fletch's daughter) Facebook posts that her dads favourite colour was lilac and Abigail had wanted to make her house as appealing as possible to Fletch for when he moved in. Ideally in 14 days time. Abigail had carefully unlocked her phone preparing herself for the bombardment of texts she was sure she was about to be presented with from Fletch because ofcorse he had loads of free time being the director of the nurse's and all. Nothing. A million thoughts began to race through Abigail's mind, what if Fletch had got run over, what if Fletch had crashed on his way back from work into a cat tractor, what if one of his kid's had died and Fletch was drowning his sorrows alone at Albie's or eating his own body weight at McDonald's, Abigail suddenly had a terrifying thought about Fletch's whereabouts, what if Fletch was seeking comfort in the arms of that skank. Quickly Abigail had opened her contacts page which had consisted of two men and clicked on Fletchs photo quicker than her brain had time to process. With her left hand Abigail began to tap, in time with the dial tone on her chair arm. 5,6,7,8 she also began to count the dial tones' in her head. Somewhere in the house an alarm clock had gone of signalling 11pm, truthfully Abigail had really needed to change her alarm tone to something more original as her clock just made the standard buzz sound and being the CEO of the hospital and all she had the money and power to get Steve from IT at Holby Hospital, to change it for her. Voicemail, shit, she had thought to herself. "Hi Fletch, it's me, please call me urgently, I love you..... Love you...bye." Not satisfied she opened up her I phones internet browser, which had taken her to the last web page she had been on when she had shut down her phone during her cigarette break 2 hours ago. Once she had opened the webpage she had come face to face with Fletch's Facebook page, she had began to consider commenting some love sonnets she'd brought in a pink poem book off eBay last week, but had thought the better of it when she remembered she was still logged in under the name Cassidy Brooke. After two short hours she had began to tire of Fletch's Facebook page and was considering feeding her 6 cats, when suddenly an idea had popped into her head. Abigail noticed the parcel in Fletchs newest post, that showed his four kids holding up various items, Abigail could vaguely make out a postcode on one of the items. Forgetting to feed her cats, Abigail made a beeline for her front door and after checking Fletch's Facebook a few more times, she hopped into her red BM. Carefully, she had pulled out her satnav, this was mainly due to the fact she was over 40 years old, so obviously didn't know about the concept of google maps, she had then started up the satnav, put her key's into the ignition and moved her gearstick into first while holding down the clutch. After taking off her hand break she had pulled her car off Down her drive not bothering to put her headlights on even though it was dark. Abigail slowed down when she reached the Fletcher house. Coming to a halt just out of vision, but obviously not in a stalker kinda way. She had then took her car back down into first, braked and put her hand break on, she didn't want to alert anyone's attention by staling. Suddenly Abigail had felt like she was suffocating. Walking away from Fletch's door step, was her, well who Abigail assumed to be the whore. Truthfully Abigail had never met the women before and for all she knew the women could be a Virgin, but that didn't change the fact that she was beautiful and Abi had already known that Fletch had a high opinion of her and the aurbon hair, ivory skin, emerald green eyes and slim figure really helped to give the women's identity away. Abigail had felt deeply betrayed, they were probably fucking on Fletchs bed, a place Abigail had never been. When they (Fletch and Abi) had fucked it had always been at the local premier inn and after all that worrying Abigail had done about Fletch she had felt betrayed. At this point she was really considering walking up to Fletch and slapping him. Hard. After 10 minutes of sobbing in her car in an overly dramatic way and rejecting calls from Dirk, Abigail had come up with a solution and sadly it didn't include Steve from IT, she had decided that there had got to be a stop to this affair, she quietly got out of her car, because obviously she didn't want to scare Fletch's kids and pulled out her pocket knife, which she had left in there, because it's perfectly sane to keep a knife in your pocket just in case you find your fling talking to his ex-college. Forcefully she had pushed the knife into his car tire causing it to react with a hissing sound. Abigail had then began to laugh silently.

It was the next day and Jac had walked up onto Darwin, it was her first day back and she had sported a new, shorter hair cut. Uncharacteristically a smile was lining her features however it hadn't lasted long. Swiftly, she had turned to one of the nurses who slowly coward away "Penelope, where the hell are Pertrenco, Valentine and Adrian?" Penelope glanced helplessly at one of the porter's and then Steve from IT who was carrying a pulse's Polyxena coffee cup, while striding across the ward. Suddenly Fletch had appeared in one of his trademark tartan tops, a blonde in toe. The couple had walked over to Jac.  
"Morning Ms Naylor." Fletch said, cheerily.  
"It is." Jac had replied, emotionless. "Care to tell me why your late, Nurse Fletcher?"  
"My car had a puncture." Jac had glared.  
"But you picked Emma up from karate last night and your car was fine." Jac had began to frown.  
"Strange, but any way luckily Abigail popped around this morning to drop me of some crosswords and nipped me into work this morning." Fletch had squeezed Fletch's hand as he mentioned her name.  
"How lovely." Jac had replied sarcastically.  
"I'm kinda of your hero now Fletch, you owe me big time."Abby had stated  
"I'll see what I can do" Fletch had replied.  
Abby's phone began to ring, a panicked look appeared on her face. "Well it was lovely to meet you Jac, but I better get this." Abigail had gestured to her phone. She then had turned to Fletch" bye, babe."  
"Babe" Jac had questioned " why does she seem to be under the impression you're dating?"  
"She does know about us right?" She had began to backtrack slightly "Well what we had before I left, obviously you have no obligation to me and if you want to be with that bimbo.." Fletch had fiddled with his tie.  
"I'll have a word with her tonight." He was about to walk off when he saw Jac's facial expression.  
"So we may have had a fling, it was just sex."  
Jac had just laughed. "You idiot, girls like Abigail don't do, just sex. Just you wait she will be proposing to you by the end of the week."  
Fletch had looked thoughtful, last week Abigail had been showing him some Pintrest images of wedding venues but he had just though it was a girl thing.  
He had began to type out a message on his phone. "Look, I've sent her message."  
"Congratulations, Fletch, welcome to the 21st century were 99% of the Wyvern population can use a phone." His phone beeped and he looked at the screen.  
"Apparently she wants to meet me at the old cinema tonight."  
"What the old drive through cinema, didn't that place close down in like 99?" Jac had questioned  
"Yeah, Jac, you wouldn't mind watching the kids tonight, I don't really like leaving Evie with the kids when it's dark."  
"Sure."  
"You're a star." He gave her a quick peck and walked off.

 

Fletch had tapped on Abigail's car door. She had squealed, happily and them unlocked the passenger side door for him.  
"10pm on the dot" he had started. Abigail had laughed. His facial expressions turned serious. Abigail's mind began to race. What was he thinking?  
"Look Abigail, about me and Jac..." But she had abruptly cut him off while anger had swirled through her veins so she was right he was seeing that other women. What could she say to make him stay? Suddenly an idea popped into her head  
"I'm pregnant." She had begun to shake. Fletch himself had began to panic, what would Jac think and more importantly what would his kids think. Why had he been so stupid. A serge of Anger hit him, Abigail had told him she was on the pill, but imminently after he had began to feel guilty he was a doctor he knew it didn't always work and he could have always worn a condom. Abigail took his silence as anger, quickly she changed her tune.  
"Only joking." Abigail had said laughing. Before Fletch even had time to process what Abigail had replied a big muscle man had begun to rap on the car window.  
"Dirk" Abigail had squealed, whilst opening the car window.  
"Here you go sweetheart." He had said, passing something through the window, while admiring her cute pink dress. Abigail had then quickly closed the car window, pulled out some matches and before she had time to think she had lit the split that she was holding.

Fletch had looked horrified. He had began to question Abigail when she had cut him off with a question.  
"Do you want some?" Fletch had replied firmly with a no, being a nurse he knew the health implications, but Abigail had begun to blow smoke onto him anyway. She then began to laugh until Adrian joined in.  
"You know what I want what I really really want?" Fletch had questioned.  
"No Fletch" Abigail had replied. "So tell me what you want, what you really really want."  
"Guess" Fletch had slurred.  
"A vampire pony."  
"Wrong."  
"You're killing me with the suspends Fletch. Just tell me." The last part of Abigail's request had sounded more like demand.  
"Jac Naylor."


	2. Opening Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time.

Jac had been stood scrubbing the beige units in Fletch's small kitchen for the past 25 minutes. She had known this thanks to the One Direction Clock that had hung on the wall. Evie had claimed the clock had been a gift from Serena, but Jac had highly doubted that in her expert opinion (obviously Jac is not only an expert at heart surgery but everything in between as well) the only time Serena would ever give such a tasteless gift was if she had an evil One Direction lovin double ganger or was high on Shiraz and although the seccond option had been the most likely from what Jac had heard, Serena had recently cut down on the drink, or a least managed to stay under a limit of 7 Units per hour.  
Earlier that night when Evie had told Jac she could make a great lasagna she hadn't been lying, a problem had arisen however when Mikey claimed he could make a mean chocolate pudding, he had defiantly been lying! However the cleaning up operation that Jac had been left to do was certainly very mean if that's what he had meant by a "a mean chocolate pudding". Cleaning had never really been Jac's thing and for good reason.  
Putting down the pink cloth and looking out the window Jac had relaxed for 0.44330 secconds and then made a mental checklist in her head of all the things she had needed to do before Fletch got back from his 'date' with Abigail. Truthfully she had been scared about the outcome of that *shuruder* event. Scared that Fletch might really have had feelings for Abigail, or even worse that everyone, well Evie and Emma, who had teased her throughout their evening meal about her hopeless devotion to Fletch (why had she let the kids watch Grease?) were right and there actually was a future for her and Fletch, in which she had no doubt she would eventually fuck it up.  
Suddenly Jac had noticed a man is his 50s jogging past Fletch's window, well it was more like he had walked, in slow motion, he was also holding a half eaten big Mac in his left hand. Suddenly Jac had realised he was the increadbly hot Steve from IT. She had stared in disbelief at Steve's swagger.

"Fletch, Fletch, Fletch?" Abigail had questioned, while shaking him so hard that it was a high possibly she could have caused an earthquake. Tears had been lining her big blue eyes.  
Dirk the Dealer had suddenly popped up at her car window like some sort of Jack in the Box, so Abigail had obediently begun to wind down her car window like a maniac, which is a pretty reasonable description of Abigail at this point, while Fletch had snored loudly.  
"Is he dead?" Dirk had questioned, while stroking Fletch's arm, which had suddenly jerked causing Dirk to fearfully back away.  
"He's asleep" Abigail had replied flatly, stating the obvious, her tears had now reached her neck.  
"Oh" he had replied. "Give us some of that, love" He said pointing to the drugs and not the lipgloss Fletch had been trying on while high befor he fel asleep, he had then pulled out his lighter and reached through the car window.  
Suddenly Dirk had noticed Abigail was crying, he slowly inhaled and then blew out smoke like he was some sort of 80s gangster.  
"What's up babe?"  
"Nothing" she had repplied, then waited 0.2 seconds to spill her guts.  
"Well as your so persistent, my one true love of forever just told me he is in love with another bitch."  
"That sucks." He had stated not really caring until he had noticed that Abigail was looking at him expectantly. "What a Jerk, should I kill him? He hair said melodramaticly."  
"No Dirk, what are you on?"  
"Same as you, love."  
Abigail had rolled her eye's in response.  
"Ok well should I kill her?"  
Abigail had snorted "If you want."  
"Maybe I will." Dirk had repplied mysteriously.  
"Where is she?"  
A light bulb moment had hit Abigail she had though back to the conversation's she had had earlier with Fletch about her cat's and Jac babysitter, though the two topics hadn't really been related. She also had remembered that she had Fletch's address from the previous day when she had Facebook stalked him.  
"23 Albert Street, London." Abigail had stated.

 

As Dirk peddled off into the night, sadly fake gangster can't claim Job Seekers Allowance, so he couldn't afford a motorbike meaning that he had had to make do with Caris, his 9-year-old niece, "Barbie bike" decked up with a cute little pink basket, the opening credit's to the movie that was being showed that night had began to roll, while Abigail had been watched from her car. 

This was gonna be one hell of a film she had been sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter really, the next time will be when all the real drama arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to confirm there isn't some underlying animal cruelty going on her, Abigail did actually remember to feed her cat's once she got back from cutting Fletch's tier's.


End file.
